Canícula
by Envidia
Summary: "Hijo de puta" quiere decir cuando Sasuke deja las manos en sus flancos y comienza a besar con la boca abierta su cuello. Sus propias manos están ancladas como garfios en el sofá y no le sorprendería que, al separarlas, se encontrara con agujeros ahí donde han estado sus dedos. "Eres un sádico hijo de puta y vas a pagar por esto". NaruSasuNaru. PWP.


Disclaimer – _Naruto_ y sus personajes son todo de Kishimoto.

Advertencias – chicoxchico, vocabulario, lime, PWP.

* * *

CANÍCULA

La puerta se abre con un bajo quejido y, cosa rara, Naruto no la cierra de un manotazo al entrar. Casi sin detenerse se quita el calzado, deja la bolsa de la compra sobre el mostrador de la atestada cocina y sin perder el tiempo avanza directo hacia el interior de su hogar. La sensación es de relativo frescor; la temperatura sigue siendo bastante alta aunque las persianas están casi totalmente bajadas y se nota la diferencia con el exterior, donde un sol abrasador hace arder a la Villa. Reprime una sonrisita cuando descubre a Sasuke tumbado bocabajo en su sofá y se alegra de no haber dado un portazo al llegar a casa. No es como si su presencia le hubiera tomado por sorpresa (sería imposible para él no haber notado la huella de su chakra, sutil pero difícil de ignorar, como una pulsación latente clamando por él aun antes de llegar a la puerta) pero lo que no esperaba es encontrarlo profundamente dormido con esa marca de dominancia y desafío tan propia de él.

"El muy bastardo…"

Naruto se concede largos minutos para acecharlo en la semioscuridad con un creciente sentimiento indefinido llenándole el pecho, como de aguas revueltas, aunque sabe que lo que subyace en el fondo es un cariño más hondo y pesado que la tierra misma. Desde su posición no le ve la cara, girada hacia el lado opuesto, pero ya le ha contemplado dormir otras veces y puede imaginarse a la perfección el semblante relajado que siempre lo convierte en un Sasuke más accesible que el Sasuke despierto de rostro inmutable y ojos calculadores y fríos. Esa imagen sumada a la postura relajada y suave de su cuerpo le sugiere una sensación de vulnerabilidad que sabe que Sasuke odiaría con hondo desprecio y por un instante casi se siente culpable por el pensamiento y por el intenso escrutinio al que está sometiendo su figura. Después piensa que le jodan, no ha sido él quien se ha colado en una casa ajena reclamando y gobernando sin permiso y si quiere pensar en lo malditamente indefenso que se ve no hay nadie que lo pueda impedir.

Con pasos silenciosos rodea el sofá hasta quedar frente a Sasuke y solo requiere de un rápido vistazo para confirmar lo antes imaginado sobre su cara. Las ganas de rozarlo y apartarle el pelo de la frente hacen que le cosquilleen las manos y le ardan las puntas de los dedos, pero entonces resbala la vista sobre su espalda desnuda y es otra cosa la que le cosquillea.

Sasuke no soporta bien el calor. Naruto lo descubrió en aquella larga y caliente misión en Suna (larga como las folladas salvajes tras cualquier esquina y caliente como el cuerpo enfebrecido de Sasuke embistiéndose contra el suyo) y no le cabe duda de que las altas e infrecuentes temperaturas de Konoha deben estar afectándolo. El recuerdo de aquellos eternos días hace que sienta picor en el estómago y la sangre se le agite revuelta en las venas. Con mirada hambrienta resigue las manchas intensas de luz que las ranuras de las persianas dibujan en la espalda blanca y casi gime al bajar con los ojos por la curva de su cuerpo y llegar al borde del pantalón. Hay una ligera capa de sudor producto de la transpiración cubriendo su piel y a Naruto la boca se le hace agua. Sin un sonido da un paso adelante y se acerca hasta casi rozar el sofá con sus piernas.

—Ni te atrevas a intentarlo. —El silbido rasposo de Sasuke corta el aire. La mano de Naruto se paraliza sobre los botones de su pantalón. Juguetea momentáneamente con el primero, ya desabrochado, y delinea el segundo con lentitud antes de retirarla y sonreír con mofa y algo más.

—¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que he llegado a estar dormido?

Naruto se muerde la lengua ante el golpe a sus habilidades como ninja. Siempre ha sido despistado a la hora de fijarse en los detalles y Sasuke no sería Sasuke si dejara pasar la oportunidad de resaltarlo con despiadada crueldad. De haber sido al revés Naruto no habría podido engañarlo por más de diez segundos, eso está claro, pero el saberlo y aceptarlo no hace que haber caído como un idiota en la trampa resulte menos humillante.

"Y ni siquiera ha usado el Sharingan" piensa, lacónico, con algo de lástima por sí mismo.

—Naruto —advierte Sasuke con voz dura, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. A Naruto, que se encuentra repentinamente sentado sobre su cadera con las piernas dobladas a ambos costados rodeando su cuerpo, no se le escapa la leve falta de aire que ha acompañado a su nombre. Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar se echa sobre él hincando las manos en sus antebrazos y lo apresa con todo su peso contra el sofá en una llave inamovible—. Nar…

—Sssshh… —lo calla contra su oído, sin hacer caso del acero en su voz. Desliza la nariz despacio por su pelo y deja un beso húmedo sobre su nuca y uno más ligero detrás de la oreja—. ¿Sientes calor, Sasuke?

Hay algo en la forma en que siempre pronuncia su nombre que hace que a Sasuke le suene oscuro y propio, como si nunca fuera tan él como cuando Naruto lo llama. Pese a todo no planea darle el placer de contestar, y en su lugar trata de quitárselo de encima.

—Ssssh… Ssh —repite Naruto sometiendo el cuerpo que se retuerce bajo el suyo y afianzando la llave con que lo sujeta hasta que ambos vuelven a quedar inmóviles tras el amago de rebeldía. Se hunde un poco más contra él, todo fibra, nervio y fuerza, y vuelve a dejar un par de besos íntimos sobre su piel disfrutando de la sensación de poder. Ahora es su turno de ser despiadado—. Te he preguntado si sientes calor.

—No el suficiente.

Naruto ve de refilón la sonrisa engreída y cómo los ojos de Sasuke buscan los suyos brillando con helada burla. Se mantienen la mirada durante un largo instante, Sasuke con la mueca en los labios y la cara presionada contra el sofá en una postura incómoda y Naruto con la respiración cada vez más acelerada.

—Hm —emite Naruto antes de volver a inclinarse sobre la trabajada espalda. A Sasuke parece hacerle gracia que de repente sea Naruto el de los monosílabos porque su cuerpo se estremece en una risa silenciosa mientras Naruto va dejando un rastro de saliva donde antes solo había sudor.

—¿Y tú, Naruto? —Dispara con voz áspera y rápida—. ¿Tú no tienes calor?

Naruto se detiene momentáneamente pero casi en seguida se recompone y, clavando un poco más los dedos en sus brazos, se estira deslizando las piernas sobre las contrarias y enredándolas en un estrecho abrazo igual de rígido que la llave anterior, tumbándose por completo sobre él. La dominancia es mayor pero Sasuke es experto en no darle ningún reconocimiento.

—¿No vas a responder…?

La respuesta de Naruto resulta ser una constricción mayor sobre su cuerpo. Si antes sentía los miembros acalambrados ahora el dolor parece redoblarse ardiente en las articulaciones y casi como un acto reflejo Sasuke activa el recuerdo de las lecciones de resistencia ante tortura e interrogatorios y trata de relajar los músculos en tensión, tarea difícil cuando Naruto traslada los labios hasta su flanco izquierdo y la presión de sus dientes lo hace encorvarse o, al menos, intentarlo.

Sensible. Caliente.

—Naruto… —resuella, y vuelve a dejarse caer contra el sofá ante la limitación de movimientos. Su nombre suena a amenaza, a deseo, a desafío y Naruto, mudo, retorna al hueco que se esconde tras su oreja, sobre la mandíbula, y Sasuke comprende que el malnacido piensa marcar todos sus puntos erógenos uno a uno—. Esto… Esto va a costarte caro —jadea temible—. _Te lo prometo_.

Naruto no contesta.

La tortura es lenta y se extiende durante interminables minutos. La quietud y el calor que caen a plomo al otro lado de la ventana se replican con intensidad en el oscuro apartamento, donde solo resuenan la respiración cada vez más pesada de Sasuke chocando contra el sofá y el roce cuando Naruto comienza a deslizarse arriba y abajo sobre su cuerpo. Por primera vez en lo que se sienten horas emite algún sonido, y pareciera que ese aliento estrangulado lleva una eternidad aguardando en su garganta. Su silencio controlado es doloroso e inusual, y cuando por fin se le escapa el jadeo Sasuke lo nota golpear directamente contra su libido y casi sin darse cuenta responde expirando en profundidad y derritiéndose bajo él. Naruto besa largamente su espalda y, sin detenerse, lleva una mano a su cadera y sujeta su cuerpo cuando vuelve a restregarse de forma fuerte y lenta contra él, masturbándose a base de frotes largos e impúdicos. No se da cuenta del error que ha cometido hasta que ya es demasiado tarde: Sasuke nunca baja la guardia, al contrario que Naruto, y en cuanto su brazo es liberado lo utiliza para girar sobre sí mismo, desestabilizar al otro y quitárselo de encima.

En un momento se encuentran enfrentados cara a cara y Sasuke sonríe torcido cuando los ojos de Naruto, confundidos y aún velados por el deseo, le devuelven la mirada aturdida de quien no sabe cómo ha acabado así. Le pasa la palma por la frente, despejándola, y después rueda su mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza aferrando sus cabellos y obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto se resiste, aprieta los dientes y expira bruscamente por la nariz, y Sasuke pronuncia la sonrisa cuando lee en sus ojos que vuelve a estar dolorosamente consciente de la situación.

—Un error de parvulario, dobe…

Como si necesitara que se lo resaltara. De improviso Sasuke se inclina sobre él y mete la lengua en su boca, retirándola antes de que Naruto alcance a reaccionar con propiedad y de que pueda denominar a algo así como beso. Sin darle tiempo siquiera a gruñir vuelve a inclinarse sobre él y esta vez el beso es pleno, sucio, bocas abiertas estrellándose contra la otra y lenguas rasposas abrazándose con necesidad entre sí. Naruto siempre se entrega tan profundamente en el sexo que la consecuencia lógica es que se vuelva lento en todo lo demás, y es algo que Sasuke sabe aprovechar a su favor. Sin separarse se echa hacia atrás sentándose correctamente en el sofá y con la mano aún fuertemente cerrada en torno a su cabello lo arrastra consigo obligándolo a ocupar un lugar entre sus piernas abiertas. Calcula el momento justo en medio de largas lamidas y después suelta inesperadamente su boca, tira de su pelo y lo fuerza a voltear y quedar de espaldas a él en un giro rápido. En el instante en que torso y espalda se unen el brazo libre de Sasuke se cruza sobre el pecho contrario inmovilizándolo con pericia y su media sonrisa se estrella contra la piel sensible de su cuello. No hay nada ficticio en la postura, la llave es tan real como la que hace poco le sujetaba a él y cuando Naruto habla Sasuke puede sentir la frágil tráquea vibrar bajo su brazo. Partirla sería tan fácil como ejecutar un pequeño giro de muñeca.

—¿Qué…?

—Ssssh… —el arrebato furioso de Naruto es cortado por la lenta caricia de Sasuke, que toma su barbilla y ladea su rostro para tener mejor acceso a su cuello más que por la forma burlona con que imita su manera de callarlo—. No irás a abandonar ahora tu dura ley del silencio, ¿no?

Naruto tiembla intentando controlarse, con la cabeza reclinada a la fuerza en su hombro y los labios ajenos pegados a su expuesta mandíbula, y tras varios segundos de rabiosa deliberación suelta con un esfuerzo titánico uno a uno los dedos con los que sujeta el brazo de Sasuke y baja la mano hasta posarla dócil en su regazo. La rendición parece total aunque es fácil notar las mareas turbulentas que se agitan bajo la superficie de la aparente calma y eso a Sasuke le gusta aún más que la entrega absoluta. Hay algo intrínsecamente erótico en lograr someter a uno de los shinobi más poderosos del mundo ninja, sobre todo si se trata de Naruto, y Sasuke sabe que si ahora este está aceptando el pacto es solo por el orgullo de no echarse atrás con lo que él mismo ha comenzado. Ha jugado y ha perdido, pero eso no significa que Naruto se vaya a rendir con facilidad. Tanteando el terreno Sasuke se decide a soltar poco a poco el agarre sobre su pelo y en seguida puede sentir a Naruto coger aire profundamente. Conoce de primera mano lo que debe estar experimentando el otro, la tensión en el cuello y el dolor pulsante en la nuca, y sin pensarlo mucho hunde el rostro en el cabello rubio y deja un beso corto antes de separarse otra vez colocando una mano sobre su garganta. Al momento el cuerpo de Naruto se tensa imperceptiblemente contra él como respuesta, y a Sasuke le divierte la reacción.

—Ssssh… —lo mece, sonriendo cruel contra su hombro—. No voy a hacer nada que tú no me harías a mí —murmura.

Eso debería bastar para tranquilizar a Naruto porque sabe que él jamás le haría daño de verdad a Sasuke y si se fía de su palabra eso significa que no tiene nada que temer, pero lo cierto es que en sus últimos encuentros no ha sido precisamente suave y no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar sus palabras. Hace menos de un día que regresó de una misión complicada y mañana mismo debe partir a otra, y por un segundo se pregunta si Sasuke lo sabrá y si, de hacerlo, servirá para que sea clemente. Una parte de él espera que sí mientras que otra, pequeña y oscura y decididamente demoniaca, desea fervientemente que no.

Sus pensamientos se cortan cuando Sasuke posa una mano tentativa en su pecho y él casi tiembla en anticipación. Sabe bien lo que viene ahora. Ha perdido en el juego de la dominancia y según su dinámica eso implica que ahora le toca dejarse hacer, y la verdad es que no necesita más que un simple roce para meterse de lleno en el papel. Él, al contrario que Sasuke, es capaz de entregarse libremente de ser necesario y en ese sentido su autocontrol es mucho mayor. Tampoco es secreto para ninguno de los dos que Naruto disfruta de forma casi masoquista esas ocasiones. Sasuke puede resultar terriblemente cruel sin por ello dejar de ser intensamente placentero y a Naruto la mezcla le hace perder la razón.

La mano baja por su torso con calma hasta llegar a su cintura pero en vez de continuar vuelve a ascender, esta vez por su costado, hasta detenerse y masajear superficialmente un pezón. No pasa mucho hasta que se endurece y se marca perfectamente a través de la camiseta ajustada y Naruto oye cómo Sasuke produce un ruido grave y burlón con la garganta. Quiere girar y verle la cara pero la otra mano de Sasuke sigue sobre su cuello, laxa, y las posibilidades de que continúe así si intenta moverse son bajas por lo que decide no tentar a su suerte. De todas formas Sasuke siempre ha sido mejor que él en lo relativo a no revelar emociones, así que de conseguir girarse lo más probable es que lo único que encontrase sería el rostro inmutable de lo que los manuales de la academia estipulan es el ninja ideal. Renuente, reprime el impulso de voltear y soltarle alguna de las frases ingeniosas y mordaces que ya se agitan en la punta de la lengua y a cambio levanta los brazos cuando Sasuke tira para quitarle la camiseta.

Kilómetros de piel tostada se extienden entonces como las arenas de Suna, músculos marcados y flexibles, producto todo ello de largos entrenamientos bajo el duro sol. La mano de Sasuke se desliza sinuosa, se pasea por las costillas, sube y baja por las suaves depresiones del estómago y explora hasta donde le permite el pantalón. Hay amplias zonas amoratadas que aún no han terminado de curar desde esta última misión y los dedos de Sasuke las recorren igual que han hecho con cada rincón. No es una caricia propiamente dicha y la intención no es excitar, sino distraer y relajar a Naruto para que cuando finalmente desliza los roces un poco más abajo la acción lo sorprenda desprevenido y, al mismo tiempo, agónicamente expectante. El toque no es más que eso, un mero contacto superficial sobre el bulto en sus pantalones pero basta para que las caderas de Naruto se hundan en el sofá y emita algo parecido a un maullido.

—No te emociones tanto —le dice en un rumor controlado que le eriza la piel—, no queremos acabar tan pronto con la diversión, ¿hmm?

Sus manos recorren los muslos de Naruto y el roce áspero de la tela se hace insoportable cuando suben y se acercan demasiado a la zona de peligro. Sin embargo no llegan a tocarla y se vuelven a alejar, y después ascienden de nuevo aproximándose apenas un milímetro más para en seguida volver a retirarse hacia abajo. Su erección, cada vez mayor, palpita atrapada en el pantalón y cada nuevo acercamiento parece el definitivo pero nunca lo es. El movimiento se repite tantas veces que, aun de haber estado atento, Naruto habría perdido hace tiempo la cuenta con la agonía de cada lenta aproximación. Sasuke juega con él y la tensión le atenaza el estómago cada vez que las manos vuelven a ascender y esta vez quizá sí, sí, un poco más, tan solo un poco más… Está a punto de tocarlo pero en el último momento las manos se retiran por completo y Naruto rompe a jadear en busca de aire sin siquiera ser consciente de haber estado aguantando la respiración.

"Hijo de puta" quiere decir cuando Sasuke deja las manos en sus flancos y comienza a besar con la boca abierta su cuello. Sus propias manos están ancladas como garfios en el sofá y no le sorprendería que, al separarlas, se encontrara con agujeros ahí donde han estado sus dedos. "Eres un sádico hijo de puta y vas a pagar por esto" pero no puede hablar, no _piensa_ hablar, su silencio es la única arma que ahora le queda y no planea darle el placer de abrir la maldita boca. Hace calor, mucho calor, su espalda pegajosa se funde con el pecho de Sasuke y su boca tiene que estar probando su sudor, y ese simple pensamiento lo excita sobremanera como si fuera la primera vez. Los dedos ajenos empiezan a dibujar trazos fantasmales sobre su estómago y Naruto está tan hipersensibilizado que hasta duele, aunque lo que realmente duela es que no lo toque más fuerte, más abajo, más…

—No te resistas —murmulla Sasuke, y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja—. Vamos, Naruto… Háblame… Dime lo que quieres hacerme… Dime lo que quieres que te haga… —Se aferra a su cintura y lo empuja hacia abajo, hacia su propia erección encubierta. Naruto se muerde la lengua y la voz de Sasuke sigue sonando en su oído suplicante, desesperada, tramposa—: Dime cómo vas a follarme… Dímelo y te dejaré hacerlo… De espaldas, montándome como un animal. Lo harás despacio, caliente, sin tocarme casi… Te correrás en mi pecho y yo te dejaré. —Al tiempo que habla pasea su mano por el propio pecho de Naruto y es más de lo que este puede soportar—. Dímelo… Vamos, cariño…

Se escucha un ruido de desgarro y, ahora sí, Naruto acaba de abrir varios boquetes en el sofá. Despierta como de un sueño ante el sonido y se encuentra a sí mismo con los labios entreabiertos a punto de sucumbir al tóxico encanto de Sasuke. Jadea y después sella su boca con rabia. "Manipulador… Maldito hijo de puta manipulador, voy a follarte tan duro que suplicarás que te mate", jura, apretando los dientes. La furia le bulle en la sangre y Kyûbi se agita excitado en su interior. A esas alturas ya debería haber aprendido a desconfiar de sus palabras y de su lengua de serpiente, pero no es tan fácil hacerlo una vez que comienza a escuchar su voz.

Sasuke sonríe con acritud, ha estado a un paso de conseguirlo, lo ha rozado con la punta de los dedos y sabe que ahora mismo Naruto está reconstruyendo sus defensas a toda velocidad. Es rápido, y terco, y va a hacer todo lo posible por ganar ese desafío silencioso pero Sasuke no tiene problema en sacar la artillería pesada. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

—Voy a hacerte gritar —promete, y esta vez sus manos bajan directas a su pantalón. Ahora su tono es más intenso, demandante, escalofriantemente similar al que Naruto usa en esas situaciones y al que, sin duda alguna, emplearía en ese momento de podérselo permitir, todo oscuridad y poder ronroneando en su oído.

—Gritarás tan alto que todos en la Villa temerán por su querido héroe… Tan fuerte, que todos sabrán por fin cómo te follo…

La imagen se cuela en sus pensamientos seduciéndole tortuosa, Sasuke y él, sus cuerpos sudados retorciéndose sobre el sofá y Sasuke embistiéndole rudo y profundo hasta hacerle perder el sentido, y Naruto empieza a sentir la lengua dormida de la intensidad con que la muerde. Más abajo, su miembro vibra contra la prisión del pantalón pulsando doloroso con cada palabra.

—Pensarán que lo estoy haciendo y te juro por todo lo que tengo que tú desearás que lo haga, Naruto, porque la otra opción será peor, mucho peor… Pero por más que me implores, y te prometo que lo harás, no accederé…

Aprieta sus muslos y le separa las piernas y las manos de Naruto viajan a las rodillas ajenas, donde se hincan con la fuerza que ha destrozado el sofá buscando un punto de apoyo que lo ancle. Es su voz, su maldita voz y esa forma de hablar que logra sin tocarle que un temblor le recorra las entrañas. Sasuke sonríe contra su nuca y aspira con fuerza.

—Rogarás… Amenazarás… Intentarás imponerte y no lograrás nada. Te lo he dicho mil veces, usuratonkachi… Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría. —Naruto sisea, no entiende por qué sigue esforzándose en conservar un autocontrol que a todas luces no posee aunque, paradójicamente, cada palabra de Sasuke lo convence aun más de no ceder—. Como ahora mismo, ¿lo ves…? Je… En realidad estás deseando que te toque, que te folle con los dedos… Pero no lo necesitas, ¿verdad? Podrías correrte solo con esto.

A traición, clava las uñas en la cara interna de los muslos abiertos y asciende, arañando por las ingles. El tejido grueso de la tela amplifica la sensación de contacto y una parte de su mente no puede no imaginar la piel irritada que debe haber debajo. Escuece y al mismo tiempo es vergonzosamente placentero y Naruto tiembla, tirita casi. Sasuke deja un beso sonoro en su cuello y de forma repentina le desabrocha el pantalón.

—Quítate los pantalones.

Naruto necesita unos segundos para digerir el brusco parón y entender la orden por encima de su respiración agitada, y cuando finalmente va a comenzar a moverse Sasuke lo detiene clavándole los dedos en la cintura.

—Solo los pantalones —aclara con lentitud.

Naruto se suelta de su agarre con un movimiento seco y levanta la cadera para quitarse la prenda. No necesita encararlo para ver con toda claridad esa sonrisa arrogante de traidor en su mente. El calor es sofocante y lo nota en todas partes, pegado a su piel, a la de Sasuke, en su interior, resbalando por su nuca… Cuando se inclina para terminar de sacarse las perneras una gota de sudor cae de su frente al suelo y la parte menos mareada de su cerebro (o quizás la que más) se extraña de que sea solo una cuando claramente nota que se está derritiendo. Se queda mirando fijamente el punto en que cree distinguir que ha caído y aprovecha la postura para alejarse de Sasuke y darse unos instantes de tregua, aunque las manos del otro le acarician la espalda sin cesar y es imposible no notar la erección que se aprieta contra él por la postura. Boquea cuando una de las manos desaparece y reaparece rodeándole la cintura, acariciando el abdomen, el costado y rozándose después de forma intermitente contra su espalda al ritmo con que Sasuke se masturba por encima del pantalón.

Dios.

Naruto intenta tragar saliva pero tiene la garganta estrangulada y tan seca que apenas lo consigue y solo puede jadear. Imagina en su mente lo que no ve con sus ojos, la mano pálida pasando una y otra vez por el bulto prominente y la mirada turbia y oscura con que se encontraría de girarse. Él mismo está tan rígido que duele y duda poder seguir soportando los sadismos de Sasuke durante mucho más.

—Tsk…

Sasuke se cansa de esperar y agarrándolo del pelo lo endereza y lo vuelve a pegar a él.

—Vamos —exige con voz ronca. La excitación de ambos está llegando a su punto culmen y no entra en sus planes cortar el ritmo ahora. Están febriles y tan sudorosos que la espalda mojada de Naruto resbala por su pecho y Sasuke tiene que sujetarlo de la cadera para que no se deslice más abajo. La piel morena brilla bajo la poca luz que entra y resulta de lo más estimulante contemplar los músculos tensarse y destensarse en silenciosos espasmos siguiendo su respiración. Sasuke recarga la frente en la espalda contraria y escurre con facilidad una mano por su estómago. La ropa interior está húmeda bajo su toque y Naruto tan duro que resulta delicioso. Igual que la vez anterior dibuja un camino invisible con sus uñas solo que esta vez es sobre el bulto de su erección y Naruto prácticamente solloza contra él cuando lo toca. Lo hace de nuevo, y luego otra vez, ascendiendo desde los testículos y pasando etéreo por su miembro.

—Naruto… Naruto —llama contra su cuello como una plegaria. Naruto se retuerce, se agarra con una mano poderosa a su pierna y alza la otra hasta su nuca, entierra los dedos en sus mechones con ímpetu y cuando Sasuke ya piensa que va a tener que marcarle el límite, él mismo la baja y la planta en su muslo, acariciándolo con rudeza, incitándolo. Quiere que le toque, lo quiere tan desesperadamente que a Sasuke la adrenalina le sube rabiosa por el cuerpo y pocas veces ha estado tan caliente. Presiona fuerte con dos dedos recorriendo sobre el tejido la longitud de su falo y oye a Naruto separar los labios sin aliento. Es increíble el poder que tiene en ese momento y todo lo que podría hacer con él si quisiera. Y Sasuke quiere… Vaya si quiere.

Inspirando contra su piel lo acaricia con la palma, la desliza hacia abajo y hace el amago de buscar con los dedos su entrada a través de la tela. En respuesta las fuertes piernas de Naruto sufren un calambre y sus caderas se disparan hacia arriba. Su miembro está caliente a través del fino algodón y Sasuke lo masajea una, dos, tres veces, un consuelo pobre que ya ha probado consigo mismo y que sabe que no calma el ansia que lo consume sino que lo alimenta. De pronto necesita besarlo, lo quiere con una intensidad que lo supera y contra la que no puede luchar, y de cualquier modo Sasuke siempre ha conseguido lo que ha querido. Comienza buscando su cuello, sube chupando su mandíbula y Naruto gira el rostro hacia él en ese entendimiento mudo que se tienen y un segundo después sus labios se devoran mutuamente en un beso voraz y consumido.

Suspiran, se separan y se vuelven a encontrar con las lenguas fuera de la boca. Naruto besa de esa forma en que hace todo, rudo, dominante y a la vez entregándose abierto y vulnerable con todo lo que tiene, una ola de calor cuyo envite Sasuke difícilmente puede manejar. Se disuelven el uno contra el otro y cuando finalmente cuela la mano en los bóxer ajenos Naruto se deshace contra él respirando con la boca abierta como si no le llegara el aire. Sasuke vuelve a guiarlo a sus labios y Naruto lo besa de esa manera íntima y virulenta que usa cuando lo sojuzga y lo folla sin piedad, y en algún lugar de su mente se enciende una chispa de frialdad y Sasuke sabe que tiene que pararlo. Resbala la mano por el sudor de su cuello y sujetándolo en el último momento lo aparta de sí. Poco le importa ya que Naruto hable o no, lo único que quiere en esos instantes es llevarlo al final y que Naruto se corra sobre ellos una y otra, y otra vez, blanco y lechoso sobre sus cuerpos y la imagen lo hace temblar por dentro de deseo.

Tiene los labios hinchados cuando se pasa la lengua por ellos antes de sentenciar:

—Acabemos con esto.

Naruto apenas descifra lo que dice pero en ese momento cualquier cosa que pronuncie Sasuke en su oído le parece bien, sobre todo si es en ese tono bajo y obsceno que nadie fuera de esa habitación adivinaría jamás que es capaz de utilizar (y que jamás adivinarán mientras él viva). Su erección se alza henchida y purpúrea sobre su abdomen y la mano de Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan bien contra ella. Bajo su tacto Sasuke la nota ardiente y palpitante, y si no hubiera llevado a Naruto al límite en otras ocasiones le sorprendería su resistencia. Cogiendo aire desliza la palma por su longitud, solo la palma, arriba y abajo, despacio, y cierra los ojos y se imagina que es a él mismo a quien toca y cómo se debe sentir. Arriba y abajo, el tacto hirviente contra su mano y sí que alivia su acuciante necesidad lo suficiente como para lograr despejar un poco más su mente y recuperar parte de su estoicismo. Gime ronco entre dientes y a Naruto, al oírlo, le acomete una sacudida y de repente Sasuke se encuentra con el tacto ligero del presemen entre sus dedos.

—No —jadea Naruto cuando nota la mano retirarse y abre unos ojos que no recuerda haber cerrado, ojos rojizos de pupila felina que relucen en la semioscuridad—. No —más gutural, y su mente agotada no es capaz de pensar una frase más elaborada que el gruñido antiguo y profundo que le ruge en el pecho y que vibra poderoso entre las piernas de Sasuke. Está tan cerca que solo puede pensar en correrse, correrse, correrse y que sea Sasuke quien lo lleve al final.

La mano pálida se vuelca sobre él, lo envuelve entero y es un tacto que ambos conocen, el de la piel rugosa y el tronco grueso y la palma despiadada y callosa heredada de entrenamientos extremos. Sasuke lo masturba con furia, sabe cómo tocarlo y cómo imprimir a sus movimientos el ritmo que tiene a Naruto en tensión contra su cuerpo y sudando por cada poro de su piel. Está tan sensible después de aguantar durante tanto tiempo que la forma en que Sasuke lo masturba es dolorosa pero jamás se le ocurriría pararlo, y todo lo que dice es:

—Sí —desfallecido, y otra vez—: ¡Sí…! —siseando cuando Sasuke lo aprieta con más fuerza.

Los dedos se envuelven en torno a la cabeza llorosa, bajan de nuevo por su longitud y recorren sus testículos antes de subir y volver a cerrarse en torno a él y retomar el vaivén descontrolado e inclemente. Arde, todo arde, su cuerpo llora y él apenas registra lo que pasa cuando la mano que reposaba sobre su cuello sube y Sasuke empuja dos dedos dentro de su boca caliente. Responde por instinto, saca la lengua y la saliva cae por su pecho cuando los dedos resbalan dentro y fuera de la cavidad. Lleva una mano a su propio pezón y comienza a pellizcarlo autoestimulándose y Sasuke tenía razón; si Naruto pudiera hablar en ese momento suplicaría e imploraría por que lo follase. Sin embargo no puede, y no solo por los dedos que siguen internándose en su boca cada vez más profundo sino porque finalmente ha perdido la cabeza y en esos momentos es incapaz de hilar el más mínimo pensamiento racional, su conciencia sustituida por una primaria y animal que solo responde a ese placer ciego que lo está destrozando. Sasuke murmura un torrente de palabras sucias y calientes en su cuello, promesas y amenazas, ruegos y cosas que Naruto no está seguro de oír o tan solo imaginar. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta ambas manos de Sasuke se han sincronizado y la zurda le masturba al mismo ritmo con que la diestra se adentra en su boca. Naruto ni siquiera lo piensa, simplemente succiona rápido, cada vez más rápido, y su mente se marea y de repente es como si la mano de Sasuke sobre su polla no fuera más una mano sino una boca caliente. Naruto cierra los ojos y puede verlo, a Sasuke arrodillado a sus pies, el pelo negro y salvaje y su cabeza inclinándose sobre él más y más profundo, a la par que los dedos en su garganta. El calor se concentra abrasivo en algún punto por debajo de su estómago y Naruto anticipa el orgasmo con un jadeo que nunca nace y que permite que los dedos lleguen más adentro y que la mano le tape la boca. El placer se arremolina furioso y en su fantasía Sasuke levanta la vista y clava la mirada profunda y velada en él. Su polla entra y sale de esos labios magullados y Naruto quiere gritar, pero literalmente le falta el aire cuando en su mente esos ojos le miran rojos y le abraza una sensación de ahogo que le oprime los pulmones.

El orgasmo es brutal y lo parte en dos como un relámpago blanco, lo desgarra desde dentro y en su cabeza solo resuena su nombre una y otra vez cuando todo se desvanece a su alrededor como un foco que se va apagando.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…"

Cuando vuelve en sí Sasuke está besándole el cuello y uno de sus brazos rodea su cintura.

—Naruto —le llama, como de muy lejos. Deja otro beso encima de la yugular y uno más abajo casi sobre su hombro—. Naruto, ¿estás bien?

Deben haber pasado tan solo unos segundos porque las piernas todavía le convulsionan tras el largo orgasmo y Sasuke aún mantiene una mano sobre su miembro palpitante pero se ha sentido como mucho, muchísimo más. El corazón le late acelerado en la garganta y el pulso se replica en su sien y nota un extraño sopor pesándole sobre los ojos.

—Naruto…

Intenta hablar pero no le sale la voz y prácticamente se atraganta con su propia saliva de forma patética. "Joder", piensa cuando las brumas de su mente comienzan a aclararse y casi puede volver a pensar. No es que no esté dispuesto a secundar los múltiples fetiches de Sasuke, asfixia erótica incluida, pero estaba demasiado extasiado como para verlo venir y prepararse para ello y está completamente seguro de que Sasuke lo sabía y que, de hecho, contaba con que fuera así. Se mire por donde se mire ha sido jugar sucio y demasiado rastrero incluso para tratarse de él.

—Cabrón… Eres… un cabrón —jadea con esfuerzo. A sus espaldas resuena una risa burlona y sin aliento.

—Con lo bien que estabas con la boca cerrada…

—Voy a joderte. Voy a joderte entero, Sasuke…

Su cuerpo se siente líquido y maleable, todavía le recorre un cosquilleo placentero y hay una cierta debilidad reconfortante en las extremidades. Sasuke emite un ruido despectivo con los labios y le pega más hacia sí, recorriéndolo con tranquilidad con las manos ayudando a prolongar la sensación post orgásmica, eficiente incluso en eso. Naruto se deja hacer como un gato perezoso y, cuando siente que se ha recompuesto lo suficiente, se deja caer arrodillado en el suelo y agarrando de las caderas a Sasuke lo atrae hacia sí haciéndolo deslizarse por el sofá.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas —avisa pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —es la respuesta impertérrita con un cierto trasfondo burlón. Ahora puede contemplar a Sasuke a su antojo. La piel pálida brilla sudada y hay un sonrojo evidente en su rostro por la excitación. El flequillo le cae despeinado a ambos lados de la cara y los ojos oscuros lo miran afilados e infinitos, con las pupilas dilatadas y hambrientas. A su cabeza vuelven los susurros obscenos que esa boca ha marcado contra su piel y le recorre un pequeño temblor que no pasa desapercibido para la mirada infalible de Sasuke. Sonríe despacio como adivinando en qué piensa y Naruto lo toma como una provocación.

—Vas a arrepentirte —repite seguro con esa confianza plena que tiene en sí mismo.

Se agacha hacia delante dispuesto a hacerle perder la cabeza pero es él el que se queda sin aliento cuando empieza a desabrochar el pantalón y descubre que el maldito bastardo calculador no lleva ropa interior. Puede ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la sonrisa de Sasuke crece lentamente, complacida, y le gustaría decir algo retorcido sobre cómo de necesitado estaba al colarse en su apartamento o lo preparado que iba para él pero decide que da lo mismo y, serio, se concentra en deslizar los pantalones por las caderas y escurrirlos hasta abajo. No es una tarea sencilla, el sudor opone resistencia y Sasuke tampoco parece colaborar pero tras un tirón enérgico Naruto logra bajarlos hasta los tobillos. Ante sus ojos se extienden las piernas fuertes y largas de Sasuke, los muslos torneados y, erguida y roja, su polla goteante. Naruto conoce las señales del cuerpo de Sasuke y sabe que está casi en su límite, y aunque en un inicio pensaba darse prisa y acabar rápido con su necesidad no puede evitar tomarse un momento de calma y disfrutar de ese instante para sí. Se relame de forma instintiva y se inclina lentamente hundiendo la nariz en el suave vello oscuro sin ser ni remotamente consciente de que Sasuke debe esforzarse para no correrse ahí mismo. Naruto cierra los ojos e inspira en profundidad. Está húmedo y pegajoso y huele a almizcle y a Sasuke, un aroma conocido que desata recuerdos placenteros en su memoria y que lo hace excitarse con antelación.

Despacio, tomándose su tiempo, recorre la base con la nariz en una caricia suave y no tarda mucho en descender y besar los testículos estirando de la piel fina. Sasuke sisea y aguanta la respiración y desde abajo le llega el rumor ronco de la voz de Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Ya no te ríes? —Pasa la lengua desde su entrada hasta la base de su miembro y a continuación se oye un ruido de succión—. Si tan solo pudieras verte ahora mismo… Esto está tan sudoroso, tan estrecho, tan mío…

Le separa los muslos todo lo que permiten los pantalones en sus tobillos, que no es mucho, y vuelve a hundir la cabeza entre ellos lamiendo y absorbiendo en la abertura húmeda y caliente que queda entre las piernas. Se contiene a sí mismo para no hablar y decir todo lo que en ese momento le pasa por la cabeza, todo lo que le haría y lo que le dejaría hacer, y espera que Sasuke sufra su silencio igual que él ha sufrido todas y cada una de sus provocativas palabras y esa jodida promesa de que pasara lo que pasase no lo follaría que tanto ha lamentado. Hay una cicatriz larga y blanquecina en la cara interna del muslo y Naruto la besa con calma, de abajo a arriba, con un dulce sentimiento de venganza calentándole el pecho. Él también sabe jugar a eso.

—Naruto —advierte Sasuke sofocado, aunque no sabe muy bien sobre qué. El rubio masajea con el pulgar sobre su perineo y Sasuke coge una bocanada de aire—. ¡Naruto…!

—No te corras —le ordena casi con mimo, pegando la mejilla contra su erección. El pelo sudado le cae sobre los ojos pero aun así puede ver el rostro de Sasuke tensarse en una mueca de placer, ojos cerrados y labios partidos, elegante y altivo aun en esa situación. Naruto vuelve a masajear el perineo y pasa un dedo sobre su entrada, que se contrae a su paso y luego se dilata, como si lo quisiera atrapar, y el gesto de Sasuke se crispa como si doliera. Naruto sabe lo que siente, esa sensación de necesidad que él mismo ha experimentado apenas media hora atrás, el vacío en su culo y la conciencia de ser capaz de rogar, de haber podido, por que le metiera algo, lo que fuera, y sentirlo en su interior y pretender que se trata de él. Le parece un castigo justo que Sasuke pase por lo mismo y por eso, aunque le encantaría ir presionando uno a uno sus dedos en su interior viendo cómo se abre para él y observar cuántos aguanta hasta que se corre con fuerza no se lo piensa dos veces antes de retirarlo y crear una ausencia cruel.

La mirada turbia de Sasuke, impenetrable incluso ahora, encuentra la suya en mitad del caos y Naruto se pregunta a sí mismo cómo debe verse, sudado y pegajoso y con la polla de Sasuke pegada a su cara. Cuando se quiere dar cuenta la mano de Sasuke está justo delante, acunando su rostro, y momentos después mueve su cabeza despacio, haciendo que su miembro ruede por su mejilla. La mano contra su piel arde, y Naruto le deja hacer contemplando con la fijeza de un depredador la expresión de placer en estado puro en las facciones de Sasuke, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, abandonada, los ojos cerrados y en tensión y los gemidos graves que no puede ocultar por mucho que se muerda el labio. Está cerca, pero Naruto no va a dejar que acabe así.

Deshaciéndose de su toque redirige su cabeza y se traga su miembro con un _gulp_ que resuena aun sobre sus respiraciones aceleradas y que consigue que las piernas de Sasuke se estiren y se contraigan en apenas un segundo. Comienza un vaivén lento y tortuoso, lo envuelve con su lengua y realmente lo disfruta cuando emite un bajo _mmmmhm_ que le reverbera en el pecho.

Naruto es obscenamente ruidoso cuando se la chupa. Resuenan lametones, sonidos sucios de succión durante la mamada y sus propios quejidos de placer sin importar que lo tenga dentro o fuera de la boca. También es desquiciantemente bueno, acogiéndolo entero a pesar de distar de ser pequeño y masajeando con los pulgares sus muslos de forma íntima y casi amorosa. Lo hace despacio, torturándolo con calma, disfrutando del olor, el sabor y el tacto grueso. Percibe sin problemas cómo Sasuke está mucho más sensible que de costumbre, agitado bajo su toque y más ansioso de lo que normalmente deja vislumbrar. "Es el calor" piensa tragándolo por enésima vez con exasperante lentitud, y él mismo se siente más inquieto que otras veces, como si le cosquilleara la sangre. Sasuke crece cada vez más dentro de su boca y él piensa en rebajar el ritmo para alargar cuanto pueda ese estado agónico que antecede al orgasmo pero la mano de Sasuke engancha su nuca y sus planes se desmoronan cuando comienza a embestir su boca con potentes movimientos de cadera. Naruto no se queja, le excita el trato rudo y cómo Sasuke se entrega con una desinhibición poco frecuente en él suspirando su nombre con cada nueva sacudida, perdiendo por una vez ese retazo de retención que siempre lo frena de abandonarse por completo. Gime bajo y ronco imponiendo su propio ritmo, complaciéndose, y Naruto siente que está a tan solo un paso de acabar. Presiona con los dedos en su cadera de forma dolorosa y consigue que Sasuke abra los ojos y le mire con las pupilas sangrantes del Sharingan. Es como vivir su fantasía con los papeles cambiados y un escalofrío furioso le baja por la espalda. Sasuke sonríe y comienza a empujar con fuerza su cabeza contra su erección sin dejar de mirarle y, joder, Naruto vuelve a estar dolorosamente duro entre las piernas. Sasuke se retuerce, despega los labios, sigue clamando su nombre y Naruto recorre con una mano su pierna, la roza contra su ingle mojada y frota el índice contra su entrada, arriba y abajo, sin presionar y de repente las caderas de Sasuke dan un bandazo y se corre con un sollozo rasposo. Naruto lo siente, la descarga larga y caliente, y luego otra, y sigue moviendo su cabeza consiguiendo una tercera y Sasuke se agita y tiembla bajo él. Ni siquiera lo piensa antes de tragarse su semen y después chasquea la lengua con un ruido obsceno tragando los últimos restos y apoya la cabeza en su pierna viendo cómo su miembro pierde poco a poco la hinchazón.

Igual que hizo Sasuke con él Naruto recorre con una mano su pierna ayudando a extender la sensación del orgasmo. La mano de Sasuke baja por su cuello correspondiendo el gesto y por varios minutos se acarician suavemente en un silencio roto por suspiros de placer. Eventualmente la mano de Naruto viaja a sus testículos abrazándolos y masajeándolos como sabe que a Sasuke le gusta y cuando nota que ha llamado su atención se desplaza a su propia erección semi enhiesta y se masturba un par de veces con un quejido reprimido. Los ojos de Sasuke, nuevamente oscuros pero aún con una reminiscencia escarlata, persiguen el movimiento y Naruto ve un temblor prometedor al fondo de su pupila.

—Dime, Sasuke —se relame—, ¿tienes calor?

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – No sé qué decir, jaja. Que las clases en primavera son horribles y que podéis imaginaros el resto si queréis. Muchas gracias por leer y, como siempre, cualquier comentario es apreciado. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
